Honeymoon's Peace
by Trixie21
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda have just begun their life together...what thoughts pervade on the honeymoon? Yes, it gets lemony, so kids, please steer clear. If you don't like lemons, then please don't read! OMG! There's a Chapter 2!
1. Honeymoon's Peace

This is just a little something I came up with on a whim after seeing the "Floating With You" song Cosmo and Wanda share in the new 'School's Out' movie. It was just so adorable and cute and I just couldn't help myself. That and I am an eternal optimist who maintains a very permanent…and happy!… position on the big comfy couch of denial over the spiraling down of C&W's relationship presented in the in the later episodes I have been able to catch. I love the old Cosmo immeasurably and that is what this based on.

I have to admit that I'm a little nervous about posting this. There are some truly phenomenal FOP writers out there and I'd hate for them to think ill of what or how I've written. But nothing ventured, nothing gained. If everyone hates it, then I'll pull it and keep it strictly for my own personal enjoyment and to heck with anyone who hated it. Or maybe I'll post it on Adult...f. Oh, and please excuse me if I have Big Daddy and Blonda mistaken in their view of Cosmo. I have not as yet seen any episodes with them so I'm not entirely positive if they hate Cosmo quite as much as I may have insinuated.

For those that don't care to read such things, I warn you now that it does get a bit…lemony…a little further down as it concerns dear C&W on their wedding night. Its not as bad as some might first think…I tried to keep it tasteful and believe me, there are much more graphic things out there…but for those that shouldn't be reading it, or don't want to, then you have been warned. It has been rated responsibly and from this moment on I cannot take responsibility for the actions of those who should probably know better.

However, if you are of an appropriate age, and sound mind, I encourage you to enjoy! I know I do! (The story you bad people! Sheesh! Bunch a pervs...)

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Honeymoon's Peace**

****

Cosmo carried his new wife awkwardly through the hotel room door, grinning as he did, while Wanda held him tightly around the neck, laughing girlishly.

What a day it had been! All the planning…all the work…all the practice… Their wedding day had come and nearly gone without a single flaw and Cosmo didn't even begin to kid himself in the least. It was all Wanda's doing…start to finish. She was absolutely amazing.

The wedding never faltered for a single second, but without Mama Cosma, Big Daddy or Blonda present to wreck it, how could it have gone otherwise? Some of his friends had remarked that it had seemed slightly odd that this was a wedding with no family for either side present. But that's just how they'd planned it.

Mama Cosma would never have allowed Cosmo to leave the house again if she'd known he was going to go through with it, which is why he'd had to lie to her about going to get milk just to get there when he did. He'd almost been late.

Big Daddy would probably have had him poofed to the bottom of an ocean to keep his daughter from marrying 'the mistake', and if Blonda had known, she would have told Big Daddy. She and Wanda had never really been all that close in the last ten years anyway and Wanda's twin sister held about as much respect for Cosmo as Mama Cosma did for Wanda. Who knows what kind of trouble she'd have caused even by herself. The only uninvited guest to the festivities had actually been an accidental form of amusement and entertainment as far as Cosmo was concerned, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

He was going to remember forever the look on Wandissimo's face when the Latino fairy had come in just when the priest had said, "I now pronounce you fairy and wife." The only look better was the one frozen on his tanned face when he saw Wanda nearly take the life out of Cosmo when she'd rushed to give him that stunning kiss. She may have half suffocated him with it, but the expression it had garnered from his past rival for Wanda's affections had been more than worth it. Of course a kiss like that was worth anything even by itself. Poor Wandissimo. Beaten out by a moron. They'd left him right where he stood in gaping disbelief and never even gave him so much as an acknowledging glance.

The reception had been a blast, even without the performing monkeys he had wanted to hire, and the guests had danced the afternoon away with them happily…even after the fantastic food fight. That had started after Cosmo, a little over zealously, shoved the first piece of wedding cake into Wanda's face when he was supposed to let her just take a little bite. He'd grinned as a few of the fairies watching guffawed and Wanda stood still in surprise for a moment. She'd cleaned her eyes with her free hand and turned to look at Cosmo before calling his name invitingly. When he'd looked at her, he found her smirking almost evilly at him and when she raised her piece of cake for him up, he knew instantly what was about to happen. So, like the good wife respecting husband he was, he ran. And missed being pummeled by the flying piece of cake by just a hair.

Unfortunately, a friend of theirs from the Cloud Nine Club, Binky, had ended up on the receiving end, and without a second thought, he'd thrown his piece of the guest's cake right back at Wanda. Cosmo saw it and had hollered, "Hey! No one can throw cake at my wife except me!" before he picked up someone else's cake and threw it at Binky, missing by a mile. That piece of cake had hit an executive from Fairy World Wands, a friend of Wanda's of course, and in reply to it, the executive's wife had thrown her cake into Cosmo's face as he laughed at the cake covered business fairy. Wanda threw a piece of cake smack into the center of the wife's face in retaliation and suddenly there was cake flying everywhere for the better part of seven minutes.

When there was no more dessert left to be thrown, the entire reception hall, and every person in it, had been almost completely coated with sugary frosting and chunks of vanilla cake. There was a moment of silence as everyone took in everyone else and then…laughter started. Everyone turned to see who it was that was actually laughing at the worst wedding reception incident in fairy history, only to find that it was the bride herself, still standing on the top of the platform, laughing hysterically. Cosmo grinned at the sight of his new wife laughing at such a scene before joining her with his own unique and especially vibrant chortle.

Several fairies in the back started to chuckle. Then a few to the left joined…then a few to the front…and before long, the place was filled with laughing guests. During this, Wanda had managed to pull out her citizen's wand and began poofing the guests clean. Several others did as well and before long the place was once more spotless except for Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo looked at Wanda and she at him, and suddenly, without a word, they poofed each other free of cake in perfect unison before embracing to kiss deeply before the assembly. There were cheers, a few cat calls, a roar of claps, and Cosmo found himself admitting that Wanda had been right. They hadn't needed the monkeys after all.

And now it was over, an hour's taxi ride away, the wedding and reception complete, it was just them.

No audience…

All alone…

Husband and wife…

Male and female…

Cosmo carefully set Wanda down on her feet and as he watched the young bride look around the lusciously decorated, red honeymoon suite in awe, a strange unsettling nervousness filled him just then. She was so unearthly beautiful…he couldn't even begin to think that there could be - that there would need to be - any more to it than that. And yet her presence in the room seemed to say that there was much, much more. More than perhaps he knew what to do with.

"Goodness, Cosmo! This is beautiful!" Wanda exclaimed as she went to the balcony doors to look out at the famous Fairy World Falls sitting behind the hotel. In the darkening evening, the falls were spectacularly lit by special lights along the edge of the water way, giving the water pouring over the cliffs red, purple and blue hues.

"Are you sure we can afford this?" she suddenly asked worriedly as she looked back at him still standing only a few feet from the door in his trim white tuxedo.

He gave a smile, his growing nervousness keeping it small.

"Its okay. I've been saving a little each week for the last two months to do this for you."

Cosmo watched as the fairy's expressive pink eyes grew to twice their size in elated joy, before she flew over to him quickly to throw her arms around him in a crushing hug, knocking the top hat off his head. This was quickly followed up with a firm kiss to the lips. Though not quite as breathtaking as the one she'd nearly smothered him with at the alter, it was still an incredible feeling, even more so with the sudden knowledge that as long as the two of them were together she would never share this with anyone but him.

Wanda pulled back slightly to look at Cosmo with a wide smile for a long moment, Cosmo only able to smile shyly in return. He watched, intent on memorizing as best he could every detail of her face in this moment, as her expression suddenly softened to look him in a loving gaze. She reached her fingers up to caress his cheek and with a breathless sigh, Cosmo closed his eyes and leaned his head onto her hand.

The touch of her upon him was an intoxicating bliss worthy of fighting all the evils of the universe for, but it wasn't enough to dispel the rapid uncertainties, the swift fears that raced through him, and unable to prevent himself from doing so, a sudden self doubt caused him to examine right there exactly what he perceived the day's actions to have now brought upon them.

'Oh, what have I done?' he bemoaned to himself. 'Will I really be able to care for her for all time? Will I really be able to support her through anything that happens to us? Was it fair of me to ask her to do this with me in the first place? There's still so much I don't know yet. Still so much I'll never know. So much I know but will never understand… What's going to happen to us if I can't figure it all out? What will happen to her…? What am I going to do?'

"Cosmo," called Wanda in a whisper.

Cosmo opened his eyes to see Wanda still gazing at him, but now with a gentle look of understanding. How infinite her look of patience and trust seemed.

Who was he to deserve this?

"You're afraid."

It was not a question. It was a statement of fact and Cosmo nodded as he turned his head slightly down in shame.

She had found out his little secret. She knew what he was thinking and would walk away in disgust at any moment. Now that she knew what kind of fairy he really was, weak and pathetic, she would berate him and yell to him all the hateful words he deserved to hear said to him for dragging her into this. She would leave him for far better, far stronger, far more capable…maybe even go to him…back to…

Cosmo shuddered at the thought of the one who'd almost succeeded in taking her from him forever.

But it did not happen.

Her anger never came.

She did not turn and walk away.

The tender light of love never left her eyes as she continued to regard him for a few short moments that could have easily been a lifetime to his anxious mind.

"It's okay, Cosmo. I'm scared too."

Surprise hit the pit of his stomach and Cosmo stared at her in shock at the words spoken. He never would have thought, never guessed, that she of all the fairies in the known universe would be afraid in the same moment as he.

He studied her for a long second, before he saw it. Her open and honest eyes held it out there for him to see. There was fear there. She was afraid too. But of what? Could she possible have the same doubts as he? Was it a fear for what she probably was just beginning to see he could never offer to her? Certainly it could not be a fear for what she thought she could not offer to him.

She was the one who had everything and had already given it to him sincerely and without ever a second of hesitation. Her beauty, her brilliance, her heart and soul, her own unique tenacity, her loyalty and love…in his mind there was nothing left that she had not already given to him. God! So much from her and so little from him. He could never dare ask for more even if she had been holding something back. She'd given so much as is was.

"H…how…could you….be…?" he breathed.

Wanda's smile never wavered.

"Oh, Cosmo, you don't know how wonderful I think you are. I'm not sure I could ever find the right words to even tell you perfectly how I feel about you…about us. I've been trying so hard to tell you and show you…and still I get this awful feeling I'll never be able to do enough to prove myself to you. This is…this is all so new and exciting…to know I'm with you now, no matter what, no matter where…and even though we've promised ourselves to each other for all time, I can't get rid of this fear that I'm going to screw it up…and that the magic is going to suddenly just poof away and I'm going to wake up in my own room, in my own bed…and find that all of this…all of us, is gone…nothing more than a dream. I love you Cosmo, and I don't ever want to lose you."

Cosmo's eyes widened at the words that tumbled from her lips, hardly able to remember a single one, yet knowing that so much of it was mirrored exactly to what he had feared as well.

"Y…you…feel like I do," he managed to blurt out.

Wanda smiled.

"That's because we're really so very much alike. Everyone thought we shouldn't do this because they didn't see what we did. They didn't feel what we felt. We're so much more alike than anyone else could ever know. But we know, don't we? We both live, we both love, we both just want to be happy. We both just want our dreams. But no one else saw that every time we held hands, we held our dreams. Every time we held each other, we held our joys. All they looked at where the ways that we weren't alike. All anyone else noticed was that a boy, who loved to laugh and joke but never had a clue, and a girl, who didn't know what it was like to be free, was always serious and always lost, were trying to make something out of what they all thought didn't exist. But we knew, right?"

Cosmo smiled proudly, knowing that for once, he actually had the answer. The minister had given it to him during the service in his speech about what hope and love was.

"You can _always_ make something out of what seems like nothing."

Wanda nodded.

"As long as you have the right mind set," she agreed. "Cosmo, I can't say that our lives will be storybook perfect, or that nothing bad will ever happen to us, or that people will ever stop putting us on trial for even trying, but I do know that as long I have you with me…as long as we stand together, no one and nothing is going to stop us from making our life together mean as much as we wish it to mean. When I'm apart from you, I have nothing. I am nothing. But when I'm with you, I have everything…and I can fly."

Cosmo looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"But you're a fairy. You supposed to be able to fly."

Wanda couldn't help but giggle playfully.

"Silly. I know that. It's just a metaphor."

"Um…would now be a bad time to ask what a metaphor is?"

The new wife laughed softly again.

"Its like a figure of speech…a symbol. I meant that when I'm with you, I don't feel like I'm weak and helpless. I feel like I can do anything."

Cosmo gave a her an uncertain look.

"Even though I'm not all that strong or brave? Even though I'm not all that smart? Even though I'm not like everyone else? I don't think like everyone else…?"

"Your individuality is precisely one of the very first things I fell in love with when I first met you Cosmo! You were different right from the start, just like me, and that even by itself makes us more like each other than anything else in the universe. I have to admit, you do confuse me sometimes. But I love that just as much as I love everything else about you. I don't ever need to go looking anywhere else for anything else because every dream and wish I've ever had is all right here in front of me. You are perfect and I want you to know that I didn't marry you to try and change you. I married you to have you just as you are, and the only thing I can think of that would ever make me unhappy, is if you turned into a mindless drone and did everything just like everyone else. Cosmo, as long as we remain just who we are, we'll make it. Now matter what or who, we'll make it to other side of even the darkest of times. We'll make it, Cosmo. I know it."

The fear, the doubt, the terror of the what-ifs vanished, and Cosmo was left to stand before Wanda with a mixed measure of awe and joy.

To hell with not knowing if he could do this. For her, he would, and what he didn't know, he would make damn well sure he learned. She deserved nothing less. Her dreams were now his dreams and whatever she wanted, he was going to give it no matter how hard he had to work or how long it took. Wanda was now all he would ever need in life and he swore then that as long as she stood with him, as long as she wished to be with him, he would make sure that he earned every bit of the belief, certainty and trust she was giving him.

Cosmo's eyes almost began to glow from the assurance that filled him and he was suddenly aware that this moment, this one second in time, was more binding than any ritual or wedding ceremony. Those had just been the words more for the benefit of the onlookers and the laws of propriety.

This moment in which he and Wanda now stood was the true ceremony of their commitment. This was the binding of hearts and souls, and now feeling, rather than consciously knowing, that his assurance was her assurance as well, there was a binding of minds and there began a strangely wonderful and rare gift of intuitive empathy between them. It was the connection of true soul mates and true love. In the years following, this would become much, much more than just the simple feeling of each others emotions. It would one day manifest itself in a perfect coordination of movement and thought and there would come a time when they would truly seem to be more like one creation instead of two. But here was its beginning. Here were the baby steps that would let them become a team in life and love and all the duties that lay blissfully unknown before them.

For the time present however, there was still one other element to be discovered. One final piece to begin the center of a puzzle that would from this day on forever grow outward as their lives of love grew without restrictions or boundaries.

All that was left was for the two to become physically joined in a communion of bodies.

Wanda knew it. Had been ready for it almost since the day she first met him. It was as if she had known even then that this moment would someday come for them and with a confidence born of absolute trust and a total relinquishing of the sense of 'me' exchanged for 'we', she took hold of Cosmo's hand and as she gently led him towards the bed she felt his fingers grip hers tightly.

Cosmo let her lead them without question and once beside the bed found himself placed to sit which was followed by Wanda in turn sitting on his lap. Her arms encircled his neck and she let her head settle to rest on his shoulder as her husband - her heart soared at the new way to describe the fairy she loved - shuddered beneath her. Slowly his arms moved around to her back and Cosmo began to absently run his hands across the span of form fitting white satin. It was a move that at first glance, might almost have appeared to be a stalling tactic. Something to do until one or the other was ready to make the next move as confidence was slowly built.

As Cosmo rubbed her back tenderly, Wanda held onto him tightly feeling as he again shuddered. She bit her lip as she buried her head against his chest.

"We don't have to do this now if you're not ready. We can wait if you need to," she said gently, thinking that perhaps he was not quite as up to this as she herself felt.

There was a moment of silence before the whispered, slightly ragged, reply came back, "_No_. If you'll have me, I'd like to do this with you now. I…I've dreamed of it for so long…"

Wanda turned her eyes up to look and almost gasped at the intense and heated gaze with which he regarded her.

"So have I," Wanda whispered back as her heart leaped within her.

Knowing she was ready for him had been one thing, it was certainly a boost to Cosmo's confidence to know she really did want him. But hearing how willing she was to wait for him…that was the mountain top. Her kindness and patience told him plainly that even if he did make mistakes, even if he was a little slower than others in being clear about things, she would stand right beside him and be willing to hold his hand as he gained confidence and was ready to move forward with her again.

Cosmo reached his hand up to gently run his fingers across her cheek, then back and into her soft pink hair.

Eyes burning brightly, he gazed at her a second longer as he whispered her name once, before leaning his face forward and captured her lips to his.

The kiss was soft, sensuous, mind numbingly ethereal and an unearthly delight all at once and as the electrical tendrils of ecstasy raced through him, something within Cosmo seemed to shift. Perhaps a door had opened to some never before seen room with in his mind, or maybe a wall slid back to reveal some buried treasure with in his soul. Regardless of what however, the effect was still the same. Something moved within him and the kiss he had offered, the one he was even now giving, transformed from a simple wanted physical pleasure, into a call… A call for a two to become one.

His mouth pushed against hers with a growing fervor and Wanda answered him by parting her lips to allow him to take the kiss further. Surprising Wanda greatly, there was no shy new hesitancy in his adventure forward. Instead of testing uncertainly to discover whether or not she would accept what he was going to do, he opened his mouth against hers and with a boldness belying his typical character, his tongue swept in like a summer storm, sudden and wild, to taste the sweetness within.

Wanda could hardly hold up in mind let alone in body against this dramatic passion play and unable to think of anything clearly, instinct slipped in to assume control and she melted against him as she sent her own tongue to brush and dance with his back and forth between their hungry mouths.

As the kiss continued, Cosmo's hands again roamed the plane of her satin covered back as he had before, but this time there was a goal and when he found it, he undid the buttons down her back slowly.

For Wanda, the juxtaposition between his furious kiss and his slow hand was an absolute torture of the most intense design. Her mind and body, over run with the urges to race ahead into the new territory, nearly screamed for him to simply pull the two sides of the dress away with no regard as to how and where the buttons may have ended up. Wedding dress or not, she cared little for its appearance or save-ability just then when the far more pressing need of finding what more there was to her new husband was controlling her every move.

Trying to convey her wish for a faster freedom, Wanda leaned hard against him with a soft throaty moan, but even with his unconscious answering tremble of wonder at her yearning, Cosmo would not give in. Though hardly a lucid thought could pass through his head, the feeling that he was doing something right remained clear and to this he stuck unquestioningly as he finished opening the last few buttons with a measured slowness that was maddening. When the last tie had released its hold, Cosmo carefully pulled the shoulders of the dress down and off his wife's arms before pushing the bodice down to her waist. He then placed his hands reverently on her bare skin to hold her as he stood with her carefully, allowing her time to place her feet so she did not fall. Once standing, he felt Wanda shift against him and the dress slid down to gather at her feet in a shimmery heap of white satin and lace. One foot was moved clear as her slipper was tossed off and then the other deftly kicked the wedding garb and other slipper clear as she pushed his white tuxedo jacket back and off. Cosmo was loath to remove his hands from her but he did only long enough for the jacket to be freed before they immediately settled back onto her hips.

The jacket tossed aside, Wanda reached behind Cosmo to unclip the cummerbund from around his slim waist as Cosmo began to slowly pull his palms up along her sides to touch the smooth skin across her ribs. The image of silk flashed briefly within his head as he made the unconscious association between the feel of said material and the skin beneath his hands.

It was a sensation unlike anything else. He knew it was Wanda in his hands. He knew it was her skin so smooth and warm beneath his touch, but it didn't feel like he was exploring a piece of someone else. It felt more like he was touching an extension of himself. It was odd and yet exhilarating, this sensation of contact, yet without the physical pressure he should have felt had he been touching his own skin. He could not even begin to contemplate how it did this but found the more that he tried to concentrate on discerning the true feel through nerves that did not actually exist, the more elusive the sensation became. It did not disappear, but it flirted teasingly about his mind as though it were a butterfly dancing just outside of a net's reach saying, 'catch me if you can.'

While the fleeting, semiconscious notions ran through Cosmo's head, Wanda tossed his tie over her shoulder before she began on the buttons of his shirt. She was not as inclined however, to separate the fabric that covered him as slowly as he had with her. The task was done in hardly seconds and with his chest finally bare to her, she ran her hands up across it to his shoulders to push the shirt off as she had the jacket only moments before.

Once more, Cosmo was forced to remove his hands from their journey upwards, but the moment his shirt was off, he was rewarded for his accommodating actions when Wanda pressed her self against him. He gasped slightly when the bare portions of her body touched his and when her hands slipped around to caress his back, he nearly fell over at the bliss that flooded him.

A low groan escaped him as he pulled his lips from hers just then, and while she continued to pull her fingertips across and around his back tenderly, Cosmo kissed down and along her neck before trailing his lips to her bare shoulder. As he came across her collar bone to kiss the hollow of her throat, Cosmo managed to pull his left shoe off with the edge of the right one, and the right shoe soon followed with a little help from the toes of his left foot.

Wanda pushed herself fully to him causing her hips to press against his beseechingly. She was as ready as any female fairy could possibly be and her want of that which was as yet physically unknown, pushed at her demandingly. It couldn't wait any longer and neither could she.

Cosmo felt her right hand snake forward to the front of his white slacks and open the zipper before pushing the pants down past his straight hips and flat stomach. Gravity did the rest and as her hips leaned forward yet again, Cosmo gasped with a unintentional nip at the sensitive skin on her throat at the feel of her pressing into his arousal. Unable to hold up any longer, he quickly pushed the pants aside and letting his weakened knees do as they pleased, he fell back onto the bed pulling Wanda down on top of him.

Their lips meshed together in a fevered kiss as Cosmo's hands roamed across Wanda's body until he found the edge of her bra. Though as a teenager he had seen more than a couple when a few of his friends had convinced him to go along with them and get a peek or two at a few girls through their windows with binoculars, seeing one so close and how it actually opened was completely new to him even with his imagination, and not quite sure how to proceed with it, he simply explored the satiny material with his fingers. His wife was more than eager to show him how to handle it and after bringing her knees up along on either side of his waist, she lifted her upper body up enough to allow her to slip her arms out of the straps. She then turned the bra so that the clasps were settled in the front and after pulling his right hand from her back, she set it on the clasp indicating that he should be the one to open it.

Cosmo stopped their kiss and looked from her smiling eyes to the clasp, catching also the sight of her verily nearly bare chest, and with a swallow of his tightening throat he brought his other hand round and after a quick look at the way the clasp attached, he squeezed the sides together and suddenly the bra was opened.

The once restraining material was thrown off quickly as his eyes drank in the sight of her breasts sitting temptingly before him and unable to resist, he brought his hands up and gently slid his fingers across her nipples causing her to quiver with a sharp catch of breath. It was an emboldening sound and wanting to hear it again he ran his fingers across her breasts again. As Wanda gave him that wanted second gasp, Cosmo watched in fascination as the pink rosettes hardened into little nubs and could not keep from taking hold of both of her firm, high breasts in his hands and repeatedly rubbing his thumbs across the peaks. Wanda's eyes closed, her lips parted slightly and her body trembled with each pass of his thumbs.

Cosmo could not believe how much she seemed to be enjoying this, even more than that, he couldn't believe how much he enjoyed watching her looking like this. His earlier premonitions that there could possible be more than just the sight of his new wife at the beginning of their life together had been more than just a good guess. It had been right on the mark.

She was looking more and more beautiful, more and more exquisite, more and more rare and valuable with each passing moment and to remember that this was all his and his alone…Cosmo could stand it no longer. With a surge of adrenaline he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her down onto him firmly his attached his lips to hers fiercely before he rolled them onto their sides. The last few pieces of clothing were removed from both quickly, and as the two continued their explorative journeys…reaching to touch, to feel, to caress, to savor the dance of skin on skin…they rocked against each other sensually.

Naked beneath her husband's arousing touches, Wanda felt as if her very soul was on fire. Her face flushed, her body heated with a want more intense than the need to breath, she felt as if there was nothing left in existence in all the universe but them for this moment. Yet it was still not enough. She wanted it all…all of him, and she didn't want to wait another second.

As he stroked her wings with almost artistic brushes of his fingertips she pulled her lips away from his briefly to whisper in a rough plead, "Please Cosmo. Please…make me yours…forever."

It was time.

Without another word, his heart hammering madly, Cosmo shifted them once more placing her beneath him and settling himself between her open legs. There followed a brief moment of uncertainty as he fumbled slightly while setting himself to her, but with a little guidance by Wanda's rising hips, he found her entrance and then paused for a moment.

In the dim far recesses of his mind a warning had sounded. Something he could not even begin to fathom had suddenly suggested that something he wasn't going to like was about to happen. This he could not understand. Up until this point, he had been having nothing but the feeling of perfect bliss. The essence of the entire previous sequence which had led them to this moment had been one of an absolute rightness. So what could now possibly be hinting to something being wrong?

Cosmo looked at Wanda just then and flinched. A uneasy cloud of hesitancy had passed through her eyes and in a fraction of a second he felt that odd connection click and realized that it wasn't his feeling of 'wrong' that had rung the warning bell. It was Wanda's. Though it had not been so much of an idea that this was wrong. That was just how his mind had been able to perceive the signal. In truth, she was nervous about what was going to happen next.

"Wanda?" he questioned slowly, his body and mind poised on a precarious brink of intense need.

She gave a soft sigh before her eyes cleared.

"Its okay, Cosmo," she answered quietly with a small genuine smile. "It may hurt for a moment, but I'll be alright."

Cosmo blinked. Hurt? He was going to have to hurt her? A distant memory surfaced then and in an instant it was clear.

In high school as a freshman, he'd been stuck behind a dumpster in an effort to keep away from a couple of seniors who had a special delight in torturing him. They, having no idea that he was just behind them, had just hung around as they talked about the girls they had been dating or had dated. He'd listened in on the conversations only because he had no way of extracting himself without being seen and so was privy to suggestions he'd never really had a rational thought for before. One of the boys had brought up the topic of discussing the girls they had had sex with and more than one seemed especially delighted to talk about how they'd hurt the girls that had been having sex for the very first time. It had made Cosmo sick to hear them talk of it and once they had finally left, he'd been unable to leave his spot for some number of minutes because of the nausea that settled in him.

Wanda had known all long that it was more than likely going to hurt and that was the source of her hesitancy. Cosmo most certainly did not want to hurt her, deliberately or not, and the idea that he might…or would have to, caused that years old nausea to fill right back in as if he was still behind the dumpster. No, he definitely did not like the idea one little bit.

"Wanda," he said slightly distressed. "I don't want to hurt you."

Wanda's eyes widened slightly before she gave a gentle, serene gaze and caressed his cheek.

"It's a part of it sweetie. That's just way it is. It's sort of the universe's way of letting a girl say that the one we trust to do this to us is only _THE_ most special person in all of creation to us. No one else will ever have that privilege."

Cosmo swallowed.

"It may special to everyone else, but I still don't like it."

Wanda tousled the long green locks that hung from over Cosmo's forehead lovingly.

"It should only hurt the first time, Cosmo."

Cosmo paused.

"Only the first time?"

"Um hum," nodded Wanda.

There was another pause.

"And you really want that?"

Wanda smiled with sparkling eyes.

"I want you, Cosmo."

Cosmo swallowed as he took the idea in as best as he could. She really wanted him to do this…to hurt her. It didn't make sense. Who would willingly let themselves open to be hurt? This was not like the time she'd had to spend two months in a full body cast after he'd accidentally hit the gear shift and rolled the car over that cliff. He was sure if she had known in advance it was going to happen, she would have suggested they take a walk to a nice safe park instead. What could happen there?

But here she now was, knowing he was going to hurt her, and she intentionally wanted him to. How could that be special? He just could not figure it out.

Maybe though, that wasn't what mattered. Maybe all that mattered was that she DID want this and she was asking _him_ for it.

Could he really deny her what she wished?

Wanda took his face gently in her hands and pulling him closer to her, she kissed him deeply and Cosmo made his choice.

If she truly wanted this, then he would do it for her. He might hate himself for it afterward, but at least he had the belief that it would never be like this again.

Cosmo began to kiss her in return and as he did so, he pressed against her carefully, and slowly began to enter her. Little by little he moved, forcing himself to take it as gently as he could, but it was proving to be one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. The tight heat of her body slowly surrounding him was an intoxicating force driving him to put caution aside and the effort to hold back was quickly taking its toll on his already limited self-control. But when he felt himself hit a wall within her and Wanda winced beneath him, he was glad for the strain he'd put on himself. If he had hit that unknowingly, he would have been in a state of panic over her resulting pain.

"Y…you really want this?" he whispered one last time.

"Yes," Wanda answered assuredly.

Cosmo nodded as he closed his eyes and he then began to apply a measured insistence against her maidenhead. There was nothing initially, so he pressed harder…

Wanda shuddered beneath him slightly.

He pressed harder yet…

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders.

He pushed again with still more persistence…

…and suddenly it gave way, his pressure ripping the wall, and he slipped past the barrier into her as Wanda gave a muffled cry against his shoulder, her entire body tensing in an instant at the pain that flashed through her like a white hot knife.

Cosmo froze all movement instantly as that sick feeling entered his stomach once again, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had knowingly, intentionally, hurt his beautiful Wanda. He wished someone had told him it would be like this. He wished someone had explained it to him with better understanding than a bunch of high school jerks. His father, he felt sure, might have…if he'd still been around. But that had been taken from him before he'd even had a chance to utter barely more than a happy "Daddy!" to the fairy. So all he had was her word for assurance. But she, unlike so many others in his life, had never lied to him. He would trust her. In the meantime, he would wait for her…just as she had waited for him.

By slow degrees, Wanda's tensed body relaxed as the pain receded and after several minutes she gave a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?" Cosmo asked as he looked at her worriedly.

She smiled as she brushed away the tear stains first from her face, then his as she nodded.

"I'm okay sweetheart."

Cosmo gave a relieved sigh as Wanda ran a hand through his hair. How wonderfully soothing such a simple action could feel.

It amazed her how really upset and worried he'd been over this. Even the tears…She'd known he could be especially over sensitive about some things, but she'd never quite understood how sensitive. Maybe that was why he usually so quickly forgot things. If he stayed upset too long over something even as natural as this, he'd have been a wreck in no time.

"Cosmo?"

He looked at her.

"I'm ready to go on," she said with a suggestive smile as she shifted on him, causing Cosmo to choke slightly, wide eyed at the feel of her tightness gripping him. So caught up was he by the surprise of the sensation, that for one idiotic moment he'd actually forgotten what it was he was supposed to be doing. But when she nudged him again with her hips, instinct took full control and his body, knowing better then his mind what took place next, pushed forward to fill her completely. He followed this up with a testing pull out before once more moving back in.

Wanda flinched uncomfortably only twice before the feel of him moving within her superceded all other sensations and she fell back into her need for him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and with a soft encouraging groan she kissed Cosmo firmly. With a slow and steady pace, Cosmo began moving above her, gliding in and out smoothly with an uncommon grace as their kiss grew hungry with desires never imagined only now coming alive. In short time however, the simplicity of the motion became old hat and the two began to move with faster, more secure knowledge.

This was what they had been moving towards. This was what two bodies had been waiting for. Though it was still so new to both, it somehow seemed to them that they had been doing this forever. The natural physical impulses of a thousand fairies before them, buried in the genes of both male and female, awoke and the subconscious pull to push towards still more filled their beings. To make love to a wife… To let a husband fill her… This was what overtook them. This unquestionable awareness could trace the family history of these two fairies back through the annuls of time even to the very first of the true fairies and they dared not deny the history or heritage.

Wanda pressed her face to Cosmo's shoulder as she moaned aloud and Cosmo shuddered between panting breaths at the sound. The tempo of their hearts had risen almost as equally as their movements and the two had long progressed into moving as one. For each thrust into her welcoming body, Cosmo felt Wanda arch her back and hips up to meet his every drive, serving to push the penetration that much deeper and serving to make him that much more delirious with passion's pleasure.

He'd never imagined, not even in his wildest dream or fantasy, that it would be like this. It was as though Heavens gates had opened to him alone through Wanda's love. Nothing could ever feel so good as this and though he would have been happy with no more than what he'd been gifted with already, his body thrummed with a building tension as mysterious signals urged him onward yet.

Forward…faster…more…don't stop…almost…

Here the messages of both bodies mingled between their minds and no longer sure if he was following his own desire of hers, not really needing to care, he let go of everything conscious and with mingled gasps and moans of exertion towards the sparkling pinnacle, the two become one. Moments later, the blending of their individual sensations at the height of sexual pleasure pushed them over the edge. Wanda gave a loud cry as she jerked against him hard, the muscles of her abdomen convulsing around him in spasming waves, drawing him in intensely as if in fear he would leave too quickly. Very nearly as soon as she had begun her orgasm, Cosmo gave his own resonant moan and pushed into her with a full final hard thrust where he found his release deep within her. Pushing twice more, even though he already filled her completely, he emptied himself into her accepting body, reaching the completion of what both had strived for.

Their souls floated for long heady moments in the euphoria that pervaded their senses, flying briefly with the stars before slowly sinking down and back to Fairy World to once more settle in bodies that lay entwined as if one on a bed.

They remained thus quietly for several minutes, Cosmo still above though supporting his upper body with his forearms so he did not crush her beneath him, as their hearts slowed and over heated bodies cooled. Before long, when he could again get a clear thought through his head, he wrapped his arms around his wife and gently rolled them onto their sides.

Wanda pulled the edge of the bedspread up over them a little before cuddling against her husband with a deep, contented sigh. This night, a night she had always hoped would happen, had taken so long to get too, but had been worth the hardship they had endured a thousand times over.

After five years of constantly being separated, being manipulated and intimidated, intentionally being distracted, even being forced to try and forget…they had made it through to the other side, and in this moment of perfection, Wanda made her own silent vow that she would never let anyone separate her from Cosmo again.

She had found in him a spirit that she had never had, something free and crystal clear, unwavering in his own true adorable character. In him she had found mirth and laughter, a merriment to being that she'd never even known existed in life let alone for her. She'd found an honest soul, sometimes confused with what he could not understand but always willing to offer what ever little bit he had. She'd found a loving and devoted heart, unquestionably accepting of her just as she was and finding no fault even though she knew she was riddled with it. All the things she'd never known…all the things she'd never been shown…here it all was offered to her, shared with her, by Cosmo. Hearts and minds, souls and bodies had finally completed the coming together and for the first time in her life, Wanda felt whole. She felt complete. She felt renewed and she felt loved. She finally knew what it was to be unquestionably happy and finally felt like a real fairy.

She would never let anyone take that away from her. She would never let anyone take _him_ away from her. Cosmo! The deliverer of all her dreams and joys. Oh, after all she had gone through, all she had endured, jealousy would be her right and woe be to anyone who dared try to separate them! They would know hell's fury in a thousand ways - for he alone had awakened the unfathomable fire within her, and he alone was its control - and they would never know forgiveness by her voice.

With heavy lidded eyes, Wanda looked as Cosmo began to absently caress her right arm with his left hand.

There, just visible from the pale glow of the waterfall lights filtering in through the balcony doors, she could make out the words 'I do' scrawled across his left arm in thick black marker.

Wanda smiled with a little laugh at the sight.

Cosmo looked at what held her attention and then blushed slightly.

"I just wanted to make sure…In case I forgot them."

"So you really _did_ want to marry me," she said playfully.

"More than anything else in the universe," he replied in a very rare, very serious tone.

"Oh, Cosmo," said Wanda blissfully before she kissed him gently, tenderly, on his lips as she once again reaffirmed her silent promise.

Two new lovers had found peace in life with each other.

And niether would ever let anyone take it away.

They would never lose it.

Not ever.

* * *

Oh wow. I can't believe I actually wrote this! Was that bad or what? I'm not liking the title, but couldn't come up with any thing better. It seems that my creative side stayed awake long enough to write this, but crash landed when it was title time. What's even funnier is that every time I reread it, I think of something more to put in. I may add to this more than once on my hard drive first, and re-upload it again later once I've finally run out of ideas to incorporate. I'll denote if I've made any changes if you ever go back and read it again in the future. As though you would, right? Hmmm, maybe I should just preemptively call this V1. And lastly, if anyone comes up with a really fab title...I might change it to that. With due credit of course.

Okay. You know the drill.

R&R please.

I'd greatly appreciate it.

'Till next time!

Trixie21 - 6/30/2005


	2. Morning’s Afterglow

Oh My Gosh! I'm back with a chapter 2!

Ya know…I thought Honeymoon's Peace was going to be a one shot deal. Guess I was wrong, huh? I was just in the mood to keep it going.Much of that was in part because of the lovely reviews given to it. That and my wonderfully insistent need for happy endings wouldn't let me rest until I'd finished it!

I have to say I was surprised that I was even able to get the 22 reviews I did before I posted this second half. There aren't too many people old enough, mature enough, or interested enough to read an M rated fic on this site. But there a few, and for them I am eternally grateful. Awesomely enough was the fact that this even made it to a couple of favorite lists! Is that cool or what?

For those that didn't like or care for it, I'm sorry. Unfortunately a writer can't please everyone all of the time. Though I dearly wish I could.

Now I'm going to take a moment to thank the many fabulous reviewers who helped make this part 2 possible…and filled the Big Comfy Couch of Denial to overflowing, lol.

**SnkNJak **, **Commander **, **Firestone2 **, **Dragon Wolf **, **Chibi-Kazooie **, **Twilit Violet **, **WLiiAfanatic **, **Skyhiatrist **, **bored cheese chihuahua **,** Wanda Wish **,** Sakaki **, **Band Geek 727 **,** Amara Potter **,** slpytlak **,** Inuango **, **Live2Write4Ever **, **yuffiedonuts **, **Lilylynn **, **Aruraya **, **Faye Lunacorn **, **Yui Yamana** and** Dakota.**

Extra special thanks go to **Commander** for being nice enough to not only review the first time around, but for also beta reading Chapter 2 AND marking 'Honeymoon's Peace' as reccomended reading someplace else.

Thank you guys. This ones for you!

Oh and yes. Lemony goodness to arise. Hope it meets with approval.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.  
Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Honeymoon's Peace - Part II**

**Morning's Afterglow**

My god. I can't believe we made it to this. Its still too, too…too unbelievable!

Me.

Cosmo.

Married.

He's not awake yet as I write this on the complimentary hotel stationary. Its still a little early.

I can see him from where I sit at this table though and I can't help but stare. His green hair is a frightful yet adorably tumbled mess (I can't help but wonder how much of that is actually because of my hands), his mouth is open slightly as he breaths so steadily in a deep and peaceful state, his right arm is thrown up and under that dark red pillow behind his head , his left arm is resting across his uncovered chest and the sheet is pulled down just far enough that I can see his flat stomach. I can't help but feel a little cheated though wishing I could see just a little more. Just another inch or so down…

He's not a big fairy, not the physically strongest fairy around, and he certainly isn't always the most gracious of movers even under normal circumstances, but he looks absolutely like the most beautiful thing in the universe to me.

I still can't believe it.

What we did last night.

I'm not entirely sure what exactly I was expecting. Certainly nothing more than what my girlfriends have told me about their first times. Certainly no less than what the generic health books told us about it in sex ed in school. What Cosmo gave me though…it was like visiting Heaven and he was my guide. He's a permanent card carrying member with a free pass to bliss.

I don't think anyone can imagine what it was like. I don't mean just the way he made love which even by itself was just unimaginably breathtaking, but the way he was throughout it… I feel like my chest is going to explode trying to keep the joy in as I remember it all.

The way he touched me, the way he kissed me, the way he breathed my name over and over again…I've never felt anything like it.

I've had a couple of guys in the past caress my hand or arm…I've had a few kiss me before too…I certainly have heard my name called in a billion nice (and a few not so nice) ways…but when Cosmo did those things, it was like I lost all thought. I didn't have a rational concept in my head the rest of that night once he gave me that kiss on his lap.

We'd kissed before that of course. But they were quiet, gentle, proper kisses. Dating kisses. Sweet kisses a guy 'steals' in a girl's 'perceived' moment of weakness. He doesn't need to know I really gave him those kisses and let him think he was a pulling one over on me. Good girls don't just shoot their guys down with that kind of information.

The kiss while I sat on his lap though, was completely different. He gave it AND took it all in one shot.

Does that make any sense? I'm still not sure I can grasp the concept myself. He gave me a kiss that was everything inside of him, something from his heart and soul. He took a kiss from me that was fiery and intense, passionate and something I'd never considered to have ever possibly been within me. When he pulled me into it, I couldn't help but follow and fall in to it. He was leading me just then and I had no choice. I didn't want one! And if anyone had offered me one I would have told them to go straight to hell.

No other fairy I've ever allowed to kiss me ever made me feel that way. Not one. Not even Wandissimo could ever come close. But then again, none of them gave me their soul.

From the moment he gave me that, everything else just followed like it was the natural order of the universe. It was like something beyond question but still a mystery. The mystery to me though was how effortlessly it all seemed to come from him.

It just doesn't seem possible that someone so normally left footed and unable, could find his way to this so easily. It truly boggles my mind.

Maybe though, that's the key. The mind. Maybe the difference is that when he has to think about it or concentrate on it, he becomes confused…he falters and trips…even if unknowingly. When it comes without thought, when it just happens, like instinct, he's more graceful then it might first seem he has a right to be. Its much like when he jokes around…or dances. It just happens.

When he jokes or dances, its just so natural its like his mind and body are free…he just seems to relax in a way he doesn't otherwise have the ability to. Its like a hidden spring of grace erupts from him in those moments of pure freedom. For him, it's inborn.

Maybe, it's the same with making love. It just comes naturally. To him, it could be like its own dance, sensuous and erotic, but with it, Cosmo is like a seasoned and cultured artist.

There was only one time when he hesitated. Only one time when he seemed unsure. It was right before he took me for his and I know it was my fault.

I admit that I was nervous. As much as I wanted him, I was still a little scared. This was my first time and I knew it was going to hurt at least a little. What I was nervous about was how much. The girls I had spoken to who had experienced it already, gave such varied opinions and details, there was nothing to be sure of except that there would be some amount of pain.

He must have seen it on my face. Maybe I flinched or stiffened up…I don't remember. But when he stopped and looked at me before going further, I just couldn't believe it.

"Wanda, I don't want to hurt you," he said to me.

Could that moment have been any more perfect and beautiful?

It bothered him so much to think he would have to. He was so upset by it. If he had been any more distressed, I honestly think he might not have been able to go any further. To hurt me, unintentionally or not, seemed unthinkable to him.

What can you say about a fairy like that? Overly sensitive and dramatic as he can be sometimes, you just cannot fault a guy for being so easily hurt just by the idea of causing a girl pain.

In the end though, he did make me his just as I'd asked.

I felt the sting of it when he broke through into me then, but I have to admit it was more the sharp surprise of it that caused me to cry out rather then the actual pain itself. After spending nearly two months in a full body cast, not being able to scratch an itch on my noise was more horrible than that little bit of discomfort.

It didn't matter to him though. He'd still cried over it all the same.

Surprise does not even begin to describe how I felt when I opened my eyes to look at him, and I saw those tears on his cheeks. I'd already felt long ago that he was the right choice. My heart and soul were both sure. But with just that one gesture, I knew for a fact in my mind that there is no questioning it ever. He is it for me. I honestly believe that there will never be another for as long as I live.

I'm going to have to find a way to make it up to him. I'm going to find a way to apologize for putting him in that position. Goodness, he really didn't want to hurt me! I hope he can forgive me for making him do that. Will he ever, I wonder?

You should have seen the look on his face afterward though when I told him I was ready to keep going. He was in total shock. He must have been half expecting me to throw him out for what he'd done. But he did recover and he did go on and I am all his for eternity.

I'm not sure I can find the words to explain what that had been like really. I mean, the physical feelings maybe. But when it was coupled with the emotional tidal waves flooding me? I just don't know.

I can say that he was so incredibly gentle and slow at first. It seemed like he didn't just want me. He wanted to know me. It was like he didn't want to miss a single breath, or sound or touch. It was like he wanted to know every little thing I did and wanted me to know every little thing he did.

I didn't say anything to him last night, but there was this point too where I could have sworn I was feeling exactly what he was. Perhaps not quite totally in the physical sense, but emotionally…there was something happening between us as we continued. I kept getting this…idea, this…sense of a joy besides my own. It was like he was sharing how he was feeling over what we were doing and if I had to put words on it, the closest I can come up with is pure emotional ecstasy. It didn't seem that it was just because he was making love to me though. It was more the thought that it was because it was me he was making love to. The greater joy was in who he was sharing the moment with, not the moment itself.

Who am I to deserve such thought and feeling from another? I'm just another fairy. A silly little fairy who still doesn't know what she really is. To think I could actually mean so much to someone else…

I can only now in the after hours look back on it and feel humbled by that. I couldn't then simply because I was too caught by what he was doing to me to rationalize it so consciously. My brain was already on autopilot by that point and I had no room for anything analytical just then. It was too filled with trying to keep up with every new feeling, urge, and sensation that passed through it so quickly! And it only grew the further we went.

I felt like I was on fire from head to toe. I felt like I was alive and breathing for the very first time in my life. I felt like I was finally whole. I was complete in all ways possible. I was flying and I didn't need wings and time had no meaning.

When we were done, he was so exhausted. My poor Cosmo! I was tired too, but he'd been the one working with everything he had to take us to that world of pure emotion and sensation. I feel so guilty about it. Like I was just participating by going along with him...letting him carry us both. Am I really worthy of any of it?

It was incredible, it was magnificent, but now I find that I want to do something for him…with him. I want to make him feel the way he made me feel. I wonder if he would mind if I led?

My cheeks have just turned ten shades of red thinking that. They probably match the color of the bed sheets now. But I've never even considered such an idea before. I mean, isn't that the guys role? Wasn't it his job to make the nights? Isn't that the way this has been stereotyped? Guys have their role, girls have theirs?

But, is that fair? Not for me, but for him?

I can accept my place if that's the order of the universe. I mean, I've swallowed my pride and been the good little girl long enough to know how to do that. I've followed the rules of my father all my life well enough to know how to 'just be a good girl' by heart and I'm sure I can suck it up and do my part with the best of the wives out there if I have to. I've certainly watched my mother play the silent role of wife, mother and ornament long enough to have a very good idea of what the guys in my father's world would expect of me.

But after being with Cosmo, that kind of life suddenly seems so…stilted, stale, cold even, and that was most definitely nothing like what I felt last night. Cosmo isn't like any fairy from the world I know best. He's so different. So unique. So special. I want to thank him for that. For coming into my life. For saving me when he did. For chasing away the sort of life Daddy wanted for me. A life with another fairy… Wandissimo may have been built like a god, but what was that to me? What good was being with someone like him if he would never truly get past himself enough to notice me with the same wild abandon that Cosmo does?

Heavens! Cosmo looks at me with those beautiful spring green eyes and its like I'm suddenly a queen and nothing else exists but me. Wandissimo looked at me and I never saw anything more than how good he thought he would look with me next to him. With Wandissimo it was all about him. With Cosmo its all about me.

Cosmo has given me a reason to smile. He makes me laugh. He makes me think and feel things I've never known before and he makes me happy and content. He takes more work sometimes than others might, but it doesn't mean a thing to me because with Cosmo, my dreams aren't just that anymore. They suddenly have every chance of becoming a reality. How is it that someone who can at times be so detached from reality give my life a true sense of it?

I look back on my life, as short as it is right now…I think how far I've come, and I think that even with all I've learned since I first met Cosmo, I know that there's so much more out there for us. We're not like anyone else. We don't have to follow their rules or their perceptions. Cosmo never has…so…why should I? If I feel the need to make him feel like a king, then why can't I? I'm not living someone else's idea of the perfect life. Cosmo and I are living our own.

I have a need to do something for him and every fiber of my being is pushing me to follow it. The flames of it are like some sweet drug I've become addicted to without the crash at the end when its over. It just keeps building and the more I think of it, the more exciting, the more right, the more natural it seems for me to do this.

I told Cosmo last night that I didn't know what was going to happen in our future. I couldn't promise him that it would be free of troubles or hardship. But I can promise him that I'll be with him and care for him and make him feel as adored as he makes me feel. That's what I want to do for him.

I love Cosmo.

And I just don't want to wait any longer.

'Wanda'

xxxxxxxxx

Wanda put the pen down and looked over at the bed and the form of her husband upon it. In an instant, her chest constricted, her throat tightened and her eyes began to fill with tears of wonder.

Heavens above! He was so beautiful laying there! And he was _her_ husband.

For the thousandth time since she'd woken up that morning, joy filled her at the thought of being with Cosmo and that possessive need to return what he had given her last night forced her to stand. She needed to do this now, before her sense of modesty took control once more and she fell back to the socially acceptable idea of letting the husband dictate when and where…or how.

Wanda folded the several sheets of paper she'd filled with her gentle flowing script and hid them in her makeup case before loosening the tight knot she had originally put on one of the hotel's thoughtfully provided bathrobes. It was soft, luxuriously thick and she definitely didn't want it to get in the way when it was time to trade its brushed terry cloth warmth for a different, far more fiery type of heat. She completely conceded though that she wouldn't mind having a robe like this at home.

From the little table, she made her way to the balcony doors to look out at the falls for a moment and admire them in awe. They were absolutely stunning and she did look forward to getting out there to see them up close with Cosmo. But that was going to wait. There were other more important things to do just then and she had no intention of putting it off by settling on thoughts that would distract her from her plan.

She drew the blinds closed slowly, darkening the room by almost half having decided quite clearly in her mind that making love at night with the blinds open was one thing. Doing so in the day was completely different. They may have been five floors up, but who knew what visitor had come packing binoculars?

Nope. She didn't want an audience for this. These moments were all hers. No way in hell she was going to share them with anyone let alone some peeping tom.

Wanda slipped carefully onto the bed and scooted close to her husband's side where she watched him for a moment in silent fascination as that sense of perfection flittered across her mind once more and she smiled. She reached a hand over then and gently began to draw it aimlessly around his stomach.

Cosmo shifted slightly beneath the touch and Wanda grinned playfully. He was particularly ticklish on his stomach and she couldn't help but wonder how long it would take her doing this before he finally woke up.

It turned out it was not a long wait. Another thirty seconds or so of it had him and his green eyes opened. Wanda stopped the touch as Cosmo blinked several times up at the ceiling before he turned his head towards her…and suddenly yelled out as he sat bolt upright in surprise.

"_Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!_"

"Well, that's an interesting way to say good morning," said Wanda teasingly as she continued to grin innocently before quickly glancing down to note that even after he'd jumped up, the sheet covering everything below his hips hadn't shifted in the least.

Cosmo gained control quickly as he ran a hand through his mussed hair absently.

"S-sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't expecting you to be there."

Wanda laughed as she lifted herself up onto her elbow to prop her head on her hand.

"Cosmo, just for future reference, you can expect to find me here for many mornings to come, so you might want to get used to it."

Cosmo grinned.

"I think I like that idea."

Wanda laughed again. His face was so open, so innocent, he truly meant what he said.

"So do I sweetie," she agreed with a wink before she reached up and placed her free hand on his chest and with only a slight pressure, encouraged him to lay back down with a lazy flop. She then pulled herself up to lean her upper body on his chest and with chin resting on crossed arms, she regarded him thoughtfully.

Cosmo returned the gaze unwaveringly, his empty headed naïveté letting him keep his smile and Wanda couldn't help but wonder over it. He really had no clue. He just couldn't guess what she'd been thinking. Well, now it was time to let him in on it.

"You know what Cosmo?" she started.

Cosmo gave her a momentary confused look.

"What do I know?"

Wanda giggled.

"It's a nonfigurative question, dear. You're supposed to ask 'What?'"

"Oh. Sooo, I have to ask a question to answer a question?"

"Bingo."

"Okay, okay. I got it. Can we try again?"

Wanda smiled. At least he was always up for trying to get something right.

"Sure thing. Ready?"

"Ready."

"You know what Cosmo?"

"Seven!"

Wanda looked at Cosmo in surprise before he suddenly grinned mischievously.

"Just kidding. What?"

Wanda put her head down as she shook it in amusement. She should have guessed. He was such a jokester.

When she was finally able to look back up at him, she found him still grinning madly, his green eyes shining brightly. She sighed. How could she ever be mad at someone so beautiful?

"Well, now that the whole lead up is shredded…"

Cosmo's mood down shifted quickly.

"I'm sorry Wanda. I was just kidding."

Uh oh. Not what she wanted from him. She needed to turn it around real quick.

"I know Cosmo. And it was funny," she said.

His smile returned in less than a heartbeat and Wanda relaxed at the sight of it.

"What I was hoping to say at the beginning, however, was that I didn't just like the idea of waking up next to you every morning. I wanted to say that I liked what we did last night too."

Silence followed as Cosmo stared at Wanda in open surprise before a slight blush crept across his cheeks and he gave a lopsided half grin. He swallowed a little nervously.

"So did I," he finally answered. Seriousness quickly took over though as he looked away. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Wanda gazed at him sympathetically as she gently turned his face back towards hers and then brushed several long locks of hair away from over his eyes. The offending unruly patches always seemed to be getting in the way of her clear view of his adorable face.

"I know Cosmo. And I'm sorry I had to ask you to. But there are some things that just are. Some things just have to be that way. It's a part of this. You understand that, right?"

Cosmo sighed with a single nod of his head.

"I understand. I still wish it didn't have to hurt you though. Even if it is only once."

Wanda placed the palm of her hand on his cheek.

"You have no idea how wonderful that makes me feel knowing that you care that much. And I've been thinking that I'm going to need to find a way to apologize to you for making you do what you weren't comfortable with."

Cosmo shook his head vehemently.

"No you don't. You didn't make me do that. I still had a choice."

Wanda looked at her husband curiously.

"Than why did you?"

Cosmo was again silent for a long moment as he looked deep into Wanda's pink eyes.

"Because you asked me to. You wanted that and…and I couldn't ignore that. I can't not give you what you ask me for."

Wanda smiled. He was no poet, but she understood clearly enough.

"Giving me anything I want is your choice."

It was an overly simplified assessment, but that's what Cosmo understood best. She could have gone into detail about the underlying reasons for his granting what ever she wanted as a form of devotion, loyalty, unconditional love, support and surrender.

But he never would have been able to follow it. His sweet if vacuous nature, was just one of the many wonderful things she loved about him, even if it was what made him a little slow to see what was right in front of him.

Cosmo reached up to stroke her cheek with gentle fingertips and Wanda was reminded again of where she'd originally intended to take this.

She moved up until her face was even with his before leaning in to kiss him firmly on the lips. Cosmo quickly and eagerly joined in it, seeming not to notice when she slipped off of him a bit to allow her access to his chest. She placed her left hand on him and slowly began to draw it in lazy circles. The hand moved lower to caress his upper abdomen, then lower, and soon her fingers were brushing along the edge of the sheet.

Wanda silently steeled herself against her nervousness by kissing her husband with more force. She'd never touched any guy as she was planning to with him…never even imagined she would…and she hoped that as long as she kept her drive high, she would be able to do this without falling apart.

She wasn't sure if she would be able to touch him correctly, she wasn't sure if she would even like the feel of it and she certainly didn't know whether he'd even like her doing this or not. She wanted to, but if she did this all wrong, what was he going to think of her?

Wanda took a mental breath and then slipped her hand beneath the covers to find him and carefully wrap her fingers around him.

Cosmo gave a choked gasp before pulling his lips from hers almost roughly to look at Wanda in wide eyed surprise. His expression was clear enough. She'd absolutely shocked him.

Wanda turned her eyes away from his as she silently berated herself. No. He didn't want this. She'd gone to far. It was too much. She shouldn't have over stepped her boundaries. She should have played the safe route and let him initiate their second moment of intimacy. She should have let her husband lead again.

With a muffled sigh, she began to let go and pull away, but a second later she felt the touch of his fingers on her wrist, holding her hand gently where it was.

Wanda looked quickly at Cosmo in astonishment who, with wide eyes still, twitched one corner of his mouth up into a pleased smile. A moment passed as they regarded one another before Wanda felt the same odd little connection as the night before, and a briefly flitting sense of excitement filtered into her.

There it was again.

Not her feelings…_his_ feelings.

He was happy about this…about her bold advances. He'd been surprised yes, but it was far from being an unpleasant idea. In fact, he wanted her to go on.

Cosmo settled her fingers to grip him loosely, and after several moments of silent instruction he let go of her hand and continued to gaze at Wanda. She smiled in understanding before beginning her gentle stroking of him and Cosmo settled back to relax completely on the bed, his eyes quickly taking on a blissful, dreamy appearance before closing slowly.

Wanda marveled at the feel of his hardening maleness. Heated and velvety smooth, it seemed to throb beneath her tender touches as it grew and she looked at his face in fascination as his body started to tremble slightly. His eyes were now clamped shut, his eyebrows knitted tightly, his face almost tense, he looked as though he was lost in the sweetest moment of a torture he never wanted to end, and Wanda soon found that as she watched, she felt the peculiar sensation of his emotion pushing at her mind again.

With an intentional conscious effort she reached out for it, and a moment later, the hues of his emotions; the sense of his pleasure, his contentedness, his happiness, his building desire and ecstasy, his love, flowed into her mind, filling her mentally as completely as he had filled her physically the night before. And Wanda reveled in it.

What a joy and thrill it was for her to think that she was actually doing this for him. She was the one actually making him feel everything he was at that very moment. She was the one giving him this pleasure. She was the only one that ever would. And the happiness she felt at that thought was immeasurable.

But this was not the only thing that she'd wanted to do for him.

A slightly disappointed curiosity from Cosmo filled her when she stopped her caresses after several minutes, but it was quickly replaced with surprise when she pushed the sheet down to reveal him to her fully. Wanda turned to look up at Cosmo with a satisfied smile and he blushed brightly. No one had ever seen him like this and even though she was now his wife and thus taken into his confidence to view all that he was, his own innocent sense of modesty could not help but make him feel a little shy over her delighted expression. It was a confusing moment for him.

Though he was nervous over her viewing him so openly, he was pleased at the same time that she would smile and seem so happy at his appearance. It was a notion he'd never entertained before. He'd never even considered what she would think after seeing him so clearly. They may have been introduced to each other's bodies the night before, but it had been far dimmer than now and their vision had been aided by only the glowing after effects of the waterfall's lights. He had seen her, but it was with the ethereal air of a dimly lit dream. Now with the light of day, she could see every subtle detail of him, and it was a some what bewildering idea.

As Wanda continued to smile, it turned gentle and kind as she felt his unsure moment. She didn't want him to be nervous. But wasn't sure herself what she could do to ease him.

Until she thought back to when she had reached out to openly sense his feelings.

Perhaps if she could consciously bring those emotions in, she could consciously send them out. But would he get them? Would he even be able to sense hers and if he could, would he reach for them too as she had? Or would it be hit or miss? Was everything she had felt up to this point just by chance? Did Cosmo even know that he was sending out his emotions?

There was only one thing left to do about it.

Try.

Wanda thought about her love for him, letting it fill her. Mixed with it, there was her confidence and eagerness to do something more. Assurance for her need to make him feel as she had the night before was added and she relaxed everything she could for peace as she began to imagine her thoughts moving away to him. After long seconds of no apparent response, she had to wonder if perhaps she was doing something wrong, or perhaps it was nothing controllable. Maybe he couldn't sense her the way she had sensed him.

A moment later however, Cosmo seemed to give an inquisitive look as he turned his head slightly, much like a dog having heard a new sound it could not yet identify and yet could not ignore. He blinked at Wanda, and then…smiled in wonder. He reached a hand over to cup her cheek softly and Wanda felt a sense of appreciation for her comfort filter into her and she felt elated at it.

He had understood. He had felt it too and what was more was that he had tried to consciously send a signal back to her.

"Wanda?" he asked softly. "What is that?"

Wanda shook her head slowly.

"I'm not sure."

"I…felt it last night too. Did you?"

"Yes," she answered with a nod. "What does it feel like to you?"

Cosmo thought for a moment.

"Like…sharing. Sharing what we're feeling."

Suddenly, understanding lit his green eyes.

"You were trying to make me feel better."

Wanda nodded again.

Cosmo seemed to concentrate on her face steadily before he continued, "And now…now you're happy…because I did something right. Right?"

"I'm happy because you can feel it too, because I could send it to you and you did get it."

"I tried to answer you…" said Cosmo quietly.

Wanda smiled.

"I know."

Again there was a moment of silence. Then Cosmo said, "But there's something else. You're nervous too. Like…like last night."

Suddenly Cosmo's face went into worry.

"Wanda! I don't have to hurt you again, do I?" he asked as panic started to take him over. "You said it was only the first time! I…I can't do that again…I just can't…"

"No, Cosmo. No. It's not that," said Wanda quickly as she tried to soothe his anxiety. "Its something else. You don't have to hurt me. I promise."

Doubt seemed to fill him and with her mind still open to his every emotion, it blared into her head as if she were sitting right in front of concert speakers.

"Then what? Why are you nervous again?"

"I…"

Wanda bit her lip as she tossed it up in her thoughts. Should she tell him? She wasn't sure, but if she spent too much longer questioning it she wasn't going to be able to do anything at all.

"Cosmo, I…I am a little nervous. But its not because of any pain that I might feel. I'm just …its…I was thinking of doing something for you, but I was nervous about whether it was okay or not."

Cosmo was silent for a long minute as he looked at her before his curiosity bloomed in her head.

"What is it?"

"Well… Its just…I wanted a chance…to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night."

"Why would you be nervous over that?"

"Because…I was raised a certain way…and taught that it was the wife's place to let a husband call all the shots…in _everything_."

Cosmo gave an incredulous look.

"Well that's kinda stupid…and believe me, when it comes to stupid I should know."

"Cosmo, you're not stupid."

He gave her an honest and admitting gaze.

"I'm not smart either."

Wanda gave him a firm stare back as she clasped a hand over his.

"Cosmo…you're smart in your own way because you're who you want to be and you're unique. You don't let anyone dictate to you how you should live your life."

Cosmo suddenly grinned at Wanda

"Who says you can't be like that too?"

Stunned, Wanda blinked as she thought back on what she had just said. He had actually implied her own words to him as a model for herself.

She smiled.

It was moments like this that made her sure there was a genius hiding in there somewhere.

Yes, he was absolutely right.

And honestly, wasn't that exactly what she was doing when she had accepted his proposal and married him? Living her own life? Following her own dreams? Finally allowed to be who she wanted to be?

Wanda quickly leaned up onto him to put her arms around his neck and hug him tightly before giving him a hard kiss.

"Thank you, Cosmo."

Confusion ran across his face and mind.

"For what?"

"For being so smart."

She felt his pride at that and she smiled happily.

"You're still nervous though," Cosmo suddenly said with a sly smirk.

Wanda gave him one back.

"Well yes. I'm talking about leading in a way no other wife in my family ever has."

His innocence to everything being implied suddenly waved before her like a gigantic flag once again.

"I'd follow you anywhere, Wanda."

He'd meant that in a way far more serious than she'd intended to suggest, and while it humbled her to think he really would tag along behind her where ever life took them, it wasn't what she truly wanted. She'd only meant in this moment. She didn't want a second in command. She didn't want a follower.

"Cosmo, I don't want you behind me. I want you next to me. I want to be next to you. We're partners in life…two equal halves of a whole."

"A whole what?"

"A couple, a team…where neither is greater than the other. I just meant that I wanted to do something different from what the other wives in my family ever would."

"Oh. Well, then if that's what you want, you should do that…even though I still don't know what it is your talking about doing that's different."

Wanda laughed softly.

"I guess I should just show you then," she said with eyes sparkling.

Cosmo just looked at her. He still had no clue.

Wanda moved slowly, sliding over to kneel astride his waist on her hands and knees before she leaned forward with a hungry kiss. The kiss was brief though and Cosmo had barely a chance to enjoy the touch of her lips before she pulled away.

His questioning curiosity at her moves made Wanda smile almost impishly and holding it off no further, she pulled herself to sit up on him as she took hold of the robe's sash and undid the loose knot. She then pulled the sides of it off her shoulders and let it slide down and off, revealing herself to Cosmo completely.

His immediate surprise slammed through her mind as his eyes went wide at the sight of her. He'd been so unnerved by his earlier thoughts on Wanda being able to see him so fully by the light of morning, that he'd forgotten it could go both ways.

Intense desire replaced his surprise and Wanda smiled. As silly and empty headed as he could be, he was still all male and the fact that he would feel that way for her was immeasurably encouraging to say the least.

Wanda raised herself up on to her knees and after carefully guiding his waiting readiness to her, she settled herself just onto the tip of him. She saw Cosmo's breath catch in his throat at the feel of her warmth holding him in place, and his green eyes seemed to dance as a flash of anticipatory excitement from him coursed through her mind.

It was all the assurance she needed.

Moving her hands to his ribs to keep herself steady, Wanda began to bring herself down to cover him slowly. She moved carefully, little by little, adjusting every so often as she went, for though the pain of virginity had already been given, she was still sore from it and wanted to be sure she did nothing that would cause enough discomfort that Cosmo would feel it through this new emotional bond of theirs and begin panicking anew. She didn't want to do anything that would make him question his trust and belief in her word.

Slowly he filled her and immense surprise was hers when she discovered that with her mind somewhat more organized and present than the previous night, she could feel the heat of him joining hers, combining to create a brighter blaze that burned from the inside out, reaching to engulf her with fiery intent.

Wanda allowed it to course though her every nerve…to every part of her body…and feeling as if it was aspiring to possess her, she felt it call to her, almost beg her, to throw herself into it… To move on… To do it again, and again, and again…

Following the fire's urging to revel in the sensation of fulfillment, she slowly pulled up from him until he was nearly removed, before bringing herself down onto him again unhurriedly. This second time brought fewer twinges of discomfort to her and while a part of her was pleased by it and wanted to move so much faster, experience so much more of this, she also wanted to do this as well as she could for him.

So, she continued carefully, almost cautiously, pink eyes locked with green as she found herself focused on not only Cosmo's emotional hues, but the sensations she herself felt that were all created by her actions.

How different this was! To be able to feel every little shift and change of movement, to be able to tell exactly how far with in her he was, to feel so much more clearly as his thickness stroked her inner walls, to be so in control of the tempo and the manner in which this was being done…

She felt his every physical twitch and sensed his every emotional shift every time he moved to some slightly higher plane of joy. And it happened all the more after she increased the speed with which she sank down onto him.

Cosmo could keep his eyes open no longer. Her body repeatedly gripping him within her, he shuddered at the rapturous feel of her enveloping him with greater speed as his hands settled onto her slim and usually well hidden waist.

The barrage of feelings in his mind, the sensations battering his body, they were like tidal waves crashing against his very soul. He felt her wonderment at his reactions to her movement. He felt her exhilaration intensify every time she pushed him to a higher plateau of pleasure. He felt her joy at being able to be the only one to do this for him. Yes, the physical feelings she inundated him with were certainly incredible. He was sure no male could deny that. But the emotional sensations…hers coupled along with his… They were nothing less than breathtaking! He felt as if he would explode from the sheer absolute ecstasy of it even as his mind begged for still more.

How could anyone survive such delirious torture?

Cosmo forced his eyes to open and looked at his wife in love and complete adoration. Her head angled back, her lips slightly parted, her hands clasped onto the sides of his ribs, her body moving with liquid grace above and around him… The vision she made in his eyes was every bit perfection personified and he would have given anything to be able to watch her in this moment forever.

So enamored by her amazement for the moment was he, that he didn't catch the little hinting voice that quietly uttered to his subconscious, "She's holding herself back."

It was a voice that would have been right.

But Cosmo didn't need to know.

She didn't want him to.

Wanda had not gone into this quite as freely as she had the night before. Not for a second had _her_ pleasure been the goal on this morning after. Of course it all was most certainly an absolutely incredible experience, and she was very much enjoying this in just about everyway possible. But never for a moment had her own ending release been even considered. This was not about her. It was all for him. Cosmo.

And that was exactly as she'd wanted it.

Cosmo had given her gifts yesterday that she never would have thought she would in her lifetime know. Perfect joy, adoring love, total trust, absolute faith, fulfillment in mind body heart and soul… And all she could think to do was repay him for it.

Cosmo was shifting now beneath her, pushing up against her every downward movement, his breath coming in short gasps as the moment was coming closer. In her head there was an instinctive urging for her to go faster and feeling his mounting need, she accommodated him, swiftly plunging down on him now with firm intent.

His hands tightened on her waist and as his body tensed beneath her, a moan escaped him at her faster pace. He was almost there. So close, she could nearly hear the silent plea he made in his head for her to take him into heavenly bliss… Bliss only she could bring…

Cosmo suddenly arched his back against her and his body tensed from head to toe as he finally reached out to fall over the edge.

"W-Wanda!" he sobbed, overwhelmed by it all as he held her to him tightly.

Too taken with him releasing deep within her, Wanda felt her heart fly in delighted wonder at the sensations which she had not been able to feel with such clarity the night before when she'd been lost in her own release.

The way he pressed into her as he gave himself… The twitch of him as his member passed on its precious life creating fluid… The absolute ecstasy he felt in his heart and soul for her doing this for him…

And the high she felt at what she had managed to cause him was in its own unique way as wonderful as her own release the night before. Exhausting though it was, she could definitely see herself doing this very often in the years to come.

Cosmo slumped down as the physical pleasure passed and he was left to lay in emotional awe of what had just taken place.

He swallowed slowly as he looked at Wanda in half-open eyed wonder, taking in her tired and yet radiant frame as she took several deep exhausted breaths.

"Wanda…" was all he was able to mutter for a long moment as he continued to stare up at her.

"I didn't think… I…I never knew…I mean…well, wow."

Wanda was quite pleased to see him at such a loss for word after this.

Her husband gave a lopsided grin.

"If…if that's what its like for you to be different then the other girls in your family, then you can be as different as you want to be!"

Wanda smiled bashfully as she giggled.

Cosmo's cheer slipped away for a moment though as he said, "But you didn't…didn't…um…"

He wasn't quite sure how to put it. Wasn't sure what to call it, but after experiencing her strong finish with him last night, he'd been able to tell that she hadn't done so this time.

Wanda gave a gentle smile.

"No. I didn't."

Cosmo's eyes clouded suddenly in worry.

"Did…did I do something…something wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," came her gentle answer.

"Then, how come you didn't…uh…"

"Because I wasn't doing this for me. I did it for you."

"But that's not fair. You should be able to enjoy it too."

"I did Sweetie. Did you?"

Cosmo blushed with a grin.

"Of…of course!"

"Good. Well, I enjoyed making you feel what you did. I really wanted to you to know how special you are for the way you made me feel last night."

Cosmo could only look at her in confused surprise.

"Oh."

Suddenly he reached up and pulled her down to his chest to hug her tightly to him.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

Wanda smiled again.

"Anytime sweetheart."

Cosmo's eyes went wide at that as a grin passed across his face and he loosened his grip on her enough to look at his wife.

"Really? Anytime?" he asked with heavy amusement and pleased wonder.

Wanda gave him a disbelieving look before she gave a red faced grimace and playfully pushed his face to look away.

"Silly," she muttered trying hard not smile but failing miserably.

"What?" he questioned mischievously. "I'm just double checking."

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Within reason dear."

"Awwww," Cosmo said with feigned disappointment.

Wanda laughed.

"Oh Cosmo."

Cosmo looked at her playfully.

"I still don't think its fair that you did all that for me and you didn't get everything you could out of it."

"Ah well. Too late now," said Wanda lightly, having taken note of his humor.

Cosmo grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

He suddenly tightened his arms around her before rolling the two of them over so that he was now on top and Wanda gave a surprised squeal at the move. His eyes shining brightly, his grin firmly affixed to his plotting face, Cosmo gazed down at her.

"Your turn," he said.

Wanda looked at him in surprise.

"But Cosmo, you just…"

Not another syllable was spoken, nor would any more come for some time, as Cosmo silenced her with his lips.

What _were_ words, after all, when there were so many other ways to show her how much he loved her?

* * *

Yes, it was a little different from the previous chapter in some ways. Between chapter 1 and my regular and enjoyable chat time with another wonderful FOP writer, I got to thinking on how the old school values and societal expectations supposedly designated for specific genders and partners can seem a little stale and overly dated in the type of world we live in today.

Wanda, in School's Out, sings of how Cosmo saves her during a period of being lost. It makes me think that maybe Wanda was not always the independent, self assured, spitfire we see her as in FOP. I thought it might be nice to consider her as a far younger girl, perhaps even a little confused, seeking a life outside what others around her thought she should have. It struck me then that if that was the case, then there would have to be a start to her growth as the mature and fiery individual she finishes out to be. Her kiss on Cosmo at the alter was a neat little indicator that she was ready to think ahead, but I thought I could expand upon that and have her challenge the views with which the ladies of her family could possibly have been raised.

"…he alone had awakened the unfathomable fire within her, and he alone was its control…"

Cosmo maybe an idiot on occasion, among other things, but I really think that he just brings something out in her that no one else can. His naive sweetness is an endearing quality that makes some us love him without question for, or in spite of, his occasional stupidity. I quite truthfully don't think its entirely his fault for being that way. (Of course we could blame Butch Hartman as the creator, but I like to use my imagination and consider how a person like Cosmo might have been molded in the real world.) No matter anything else however, he is not like anyone else, and it is this that challenges Wanda to question the validity of someone else's rules for a woman in a relationship.

His open enthusiasm encourages her to test out new ideas and thoughts and she not only grows, but flourishes under it.

At least that's how I see it. You are of course, free to disagree.

Or agree.

As Watto said to Qui Gon, "It makes little difference to me." I just loved writing this too much to care.

Okay last thing to say…and it's a zinger…

I have a chapter three in the works.

"Eek!" you may all well be saying. I can understand that. You may also be asking "what more can they do without getting a little too explorative?"

Well, I can answer now that Chapter3 is different. 1 was of course more from Cosmo's side. 2 was more Wanda's. 3 is a combination of both and it delves into the newness of their marriage in a slightly different manner then the previous two with Cosmo's general fears, Wanda's questioning familial standings and their combined physical relations. Can't tell you anymore than that though. Then this already incredibly long note would BE chapter 3.

Love you all peeps! Especially you reviewers!

Trixie21


End file.
